ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Charli Baltimore
Charlene Shamaya Brewington (born May 29, 1979)is an American Professional Wrestler better known as Charli Baltimore and is currently working in the professional wrestling promotion called Insane Entertainment Online and The Aftermath. Baltimore has held major titles in past federations, WWER, MWE, and NWE. Baltimore rose through the ranks in these promotions to become one of the notorious women in business. Prior to her professional wrestling success, Charli worked as a professional dancer and model. She is the founding member of the family legacy her sisters and brothers would soon carry on throughout the American circuit. Early life Charlene Brewington was born and raised right in the heart of North Carolina. But even though she comes from such an easy-going place, Charlene has never had an easy life. She's the second oldest of seven children, born to a single parent household parents split when she was only 3 years old. And ever since then things hadn't ever been peachy and pristine. Charlene had been in and out of juvenile detention centers ever since she was 12 years old. She pretty much fought her way through high school; that soon made her the angry girl no one wanted anything to do with. It wasn't until an altercation in her junior year of high school, where a fight ended with a classmate being hospitalized, Charlene decided she hated what she'd become. So under the mentoring of two local detectives; she turned her life around by getting her love of dance back into her life. After high school, Charlene moved down to Atlanta, Georgia. Where she hoped to just start a new life attended Spelman College. Only 18, she caught the attention of Jay Peebles, a well respected choreographer in Atlanta and Los Angeles. Charli's background in Hip Hop, Latin, and Jazz dance gave her a strong standing as a professional dancer. Dancing among the likes of artists such as Britney Spears and Usher among others. Well into her freshman year, Charlene was approached by a well known talent agent from the city. He told her she had the perfect look for the hip hop's sexiest and ever growning profession of video modeling. Although skeptical, Charlene took the offer and soon became well respected in the business. It would be a wonderful four year stint for her, before she became solely dedicated to other endeavors. Humble Beginnings Charli always knew she wanted to wrestle, she grew up watching as a child and knew that this was something she loved and truly wanted to do. And she was inspired to start that when she met Frankie Santiago. Frankie was well on his way of being one of Mexico's most legendary competitors, a well respected Luchadore from Miami. He worked one on one with her for quite some time. But the modeling gig kicked in for her, and Charli had to make a choice. So she left her degree at Spelman, and Charli began to train part-time in Florida at the Funkin' Conservatory, while she continued her career as a dancer, and worked in a small federation outside of Orlando with Frankie. But after a while, she wanted to make a break from the video world to focus on her craft. So she trained vigorously at the Conservatory. It was there she was introduced to her lifelong hero, Shawn Michaels. Where he took the young lady under his wing, one of few female performers to train one on one with the star. She studied hard under Michaels and the Funk family's teachings. That knowledge would help her enter the indy scene as a major player in the game. Her fusion of lucha-libre flair and brawler style tactics earned her much approval with the hardcore fans. She was gaining respect amongst fans. But other wrestlers and promotional heads didn't think that was it was socially acceptable for a dancer-model to be excelling in this industry at all. But little did they know she was out to prove them all wrong. She went to a tryout with a promotion called Nu Wrestling Entertainment, the promotional heads were impressed with her work, and signed her to a deal on the spot. Mainstream Success Charlene's 2003 arrival in NWE marked a major breakthrough in her career. She entered on screen as the Eric Bischoff's lovable but geeky assistant, Jamie. Her hilarious bits with Bischoff made her a hit with the crowd. On August 13, 2003, she made her in ring debut getting the pin over Michelle Michaels, a then undefeated diva. She had a great standing with the company and audience. But the company felt as if she weren't being used to her full potential. So... The sweet, innocent Jamie turned on her then on-screen boyfriend Randy Orton and became the Manipulative Jamie Santos. Her main angle was to toy with the top guys in the company to get what she wanted, by any means necessary. She managed top contenders such as Evolution, Batista, and her then real on and off boyfriend John Cena. After a years worth of work she was approached by a rival promotion, WWER. They offered her a bigger deal, so she took the deal, seeing it as a step up in her career. Jamie debuted in WWER as Charli Baltimore, her long time moniker in the indies. Charli was the self-proclaimed "Lady Assassin", destroying marks with her vicious verbal tactics as well as her skilled in ring performance. Her standing with the crowd initially were enough to rival WWE Legend Chris Jericho. The Era of The Lady Assassin blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Finishing and Trademark Moves *''Fornication™'' (Face Plant/Half Nelson Face Buster) *''Street Dreams™'' (Guillotine Leg Drop) *''Lascivious™'' (Breakdance Leg Drop) *'Busted™' (Guilliotine DDT) *'The Long Kiss Goodnight™' (Superkick) Title History *WWER Women's Champion 2x *SWF Women's Champion 1x *NWE Women's Champion 3x *NWE Tag Team Champion with Kyra White and 3x with John Cena, Total 5x *MWE Hardcore Champion undefeated *WWER Women's Hardcore Champion Undefeated *WWER Cruiserweight Champion Undefeated, Longest Reigning Accomplishments *WWER Tag Team Champion with Batista *WWER Hall Of Famer: The Class of 2006 *WWER Raw General Manager *MWE Diva of the Year 2004. *NWE's Babe Of The Year 2005 *Featured dancer for the movie "Honey" *Made several appearances in music videos: Featured Dancer *Rihanna "Pon De Replay" *Rihanna "S.O.S." *Rihanna "Let Me" *Mya "Case Of The Ex" *Britney Spears "Slave 4 U" *Britney Spears "Boys" *Aaliyah "More Than A Woman" *Usher "Yeah" *Daddy Yankee "Rompe" *Monica "Every Time The Beat Drops" *Christina Aguilera "Dirrty" *Ludacris "Stand Up" *Missy Elliot "Gossip Folks" 'Featured Model *Ludacris "What's Your Fantasy" *N.O.R.E. "I'm A G" *Juelz Santana "There It Go Whistle Song" *Jamie Fox feat. Ludacris "Unpredictable" *The Notorious BIG feat. Nelly & Diddy "Nasty Girl" *Don Omar & Aventura "Ella Y Yo" *Trick Daddy "Sugar" *Petey Pablo "Freak-a-Leek" *Lil Jon "What You Gon Do" *Pitbull "Toma" *Lil Jon "Roll Call" *Webbie feat. Trina "Bad Chick" *Memphis Bleek "Round Here" *Dem Franchise Boys "Oh I Think They Like Me" *Christina Aguilera feat. Lil Kim "Can't Hold Us Down" *Chingy feat. JD "Dem Jeans" Personal life blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Charli fell madly in love with her boss Trish Stratus blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah External links * Psychotic Beauty - Charli's Official Website * MySpace - Charli's Official MySpace Page * WWER * CNA Category:Female Wrestlers